colterra_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Server Rules
A small list of terms and acronyms used in the rules: * Character - a roleplay character, controlled by a player * Player - a real-life member of Colterra * RP - roleplay * IC - in-character * OOC - out-of-character * IG - in-game * PvP - player-versus-player, specifically meaning Minecraft combat * CT - Colterra * RP’ly - in roleplay = Global Rules: = These rules apply to all mediums of Colterra (server, forums, TS) Everyone is expected to follow them, wandering souls included! Breaking or loop-holing through any of these will result in appropriate punishment as deemed by the moderating or administrative staff. Reading these rules is mandatory, and it will save you some confusion in the future, we also do not accept ignorance to theses rules as an excuse. They are subject to change and modification, so check back often. * Do not change your username to an offensive, vulgar, inflammatory, trolly or impersonating another member of the community. Any accounts we find in breach of this rule will be banned until the username is reverted. (Mojang allows for a username to change once every 30 days, so that's a 30 day minimum ban!) Keep note that it is only the account itself that will be banned if you have an alternate account with an appropriate name you are free to still use it for the time until the other account gets renamed. * Do not change your username in attempt to impersonate another player/staff member. This rule being broken will mean issuing a punishment to the player and all their accounts. Should you be found using the mc name renaming system for the use of harassment and impersonating you can look at being banned for it. Which will be a minimum 30 day ban on all your accounts. * You may not share any Coletrra accounts with other players. Actions committed by others on your account (including people living with you at home) are your responsibility. If your account is hacked, however, you may appeal to a Moderator or Administrator with proof of said hacking. * Destructive hacks such as kill aura, auto-mining, and free-cam, though there are many more. Approved add-ons will be listed Here * Pm’ing a GM over an issue will, most often, not be responded to. Common courtesy is to make a modreq and wait for it to be handled. * If a mod gives you an answer you do not like, you can not continue pushing the subject, or go to another GM in hopes of getting another answer in your favor. This is called modshopping, and will be met with a warning and ban if continued. * Gms are fairly updated with rules, whether written or not, if they aren’t sure they ask other GMs for advice. Arguing with a GM when an answer is given, is not only rude, but wastes modreq response time. If a GM says no. It means no. Continuing to argue will result in a kick to a temp ban at the GM’s discretion. * There are absolutely no GM refunds for items. If you die anywhere on the map, you will not get items refunded. * It is the responsibility of the Player to maintain understanding of the existing rules as the Staff Teams update them. * Even if you don’t technically break any listed rules, either from walking the fine line between breaking the rules and not or from consistently jumping through loopholes, it is a moderator’s right to warn or ban you if they deem it necessary. = Roleplay Rules: = These rules apply to all roleplay mediums of Colterra (server, forums). Everyone is expected to follow them. Breaking or loop-holing through any of these will result in appropriate punishment as deemed by the moderating or administrative staff. Reading these rules is mandatory, and it will save you some confusion in the future, we also do not accept ignorance to theses rules as an excuse. They are subject to change and modification, so check back often. * Things we absolutely do not allow in RP: ** Abusing glitches ** Trolling ** Breaking server lore ** Metagaming ** Powergaming * You need to keep in-character at all times. If you need to use OOC, you can either privately message the player using /t , or by using Local OOC. This channel can be accessed by putting double brackets before your speech, like this EX: ((Like this. Don't spam Local OOC. Use PMs.)) * Multi-boxing - Using two of your own accounts to RP with yourself or having having two of your own characters interact with each other in any way. * Structures that defy the laws of physics, underground or automated farms/furnaces, floating leaves and strip-mining, are not allowed. * You need to use a roleplay-friendly skin! This means a skin that illustrates your character’s appearance. Also, you must not use a skin that is obscene, offensive or not related to RP, such as a Batman skin. With that said, you may not steal another person’s skin and use it without their permission. If you need a skin made, please use the forums to find a skin-maker. * You're only allowed to play as one of the approved races - they're listed on the wiki. * If you want to play one of the more exotic races or creatures, such as Golems, then you must contact the player who leads them or a Lore Master. * Explicit roleplay that either involves a character's sexual organs or exposure (revealing) of said organs is not allowed. If a sexual act is required to progress RP (such as conceiving or giving birth a child), then 'Fade to Black' (FTB) can be used, where you simply pass over RP'ing the act and RP like it happened without emoting it descriptively. FTB actions must be consented to both IC and OOC. Additionally, Sexual FTB is only allowed between two members of the five main races, nor Event creatures! Finally, brothels and trade revolving around sexual acts, even if done through FTB, is not allowed. Rape, intercourse with a character younger than 18, prostitution, bestiality, necrophilia and pedophilia are not allowed. * You must lose of all memory of your death and the roleplay leading up to it when you die. * You can't go back to where you died until 30 minutes after the event of your death has passed (If you die in battle, you must wait 30 minutes after the battle ends until you may return), unless the place of death was your home. In which case you may go back if your home is not under siege or in a warzone. * Any character that that spitefully dies in RP (i.e- “Kill me, I’ll just wake up at the monks.”) is considered a permakill, and shall be enforced with provided screenshots of the entire roleplay. These players will not be allowed to bring back their characters. * Players who willingly kill their characters (i.e forum post/RP.) have seven real life days to reverse the perma-kill. After the seven days are up, the perma-kill is no longer reversible and the character must stay dead. * Consistently depriving another player (or players) of their fun for your own personal gain or amusement, even after receiving appropriate warnings, is punishable if deemed necessary by the moderation teams. This may also be considered harassment. Essentially, don't be a troublesome player that only plays to annoy others or be a nuisance. It is under the discretion of the moderation team to decide the level of punishment. * You must follow established lore while you roleplay. Using or creating something that is not lore approved can lead to the entire session being voided, at the discretion of Lore Masters (LMs), GMs, and/or Admins. If you are unsure if something is allowed by lore, ask a GM, LM, or Admin. Ignoring the decision can lead to a warning or ban. = Villain Rules: = These rules are for the villains of the server, it is mandatory you read these before committing any sort of villainous act on the server to save yourself and others any confusion. These rules apply to all roleplay mediums of Colterra (server, forums). Everyone is expected to follow them. Breaking or loop-holing through any of these will result in appropriate punishment as deemed by the moderating or administrative staff. Reading these rules is mandatory, and it will save you some confusion in the future, we also do not accept ignorance to theses rules as an excuse. They are subject to change and modification, so check back often. * Your duty as a villain is to "provide" fun for other people through conflict. If you want to be a villain for your own little conquests, understand that you are not welcome. This includes being rational, and fair; and often, even giving the upper hand to the other party. If someone is uncomfortable with the situation you're putting them in, think of an alternate way of RPing it - or even just drop it and pretend it never happened. Please note this means if the villain is being too descriptive and you find it disturbing. You have the right to tell them so and they must comply and tone everything down.This does not mean if you are being murdered / robbed / tortured or whatever, you can just turn around and say “I didn’t enjoy this, I am voiding it.” * Villains are not return items upon killing someone, when asked. Especially if this person is threatening a ban report. Not only does it make absolutely no sense to return items in RP terms; but it ends up becoming an expectation that upon death, people will have their stuff reimbursed. There are exceptions; if you've killed someone who happens to be carrying their entire life savings on them, it is more fair to return a portion of it - but people carrying their life savings on them should hire guards or get into less trouble. * Villains must make it clear that they are not truly a guard or other commonly named position if trying to falsify an identity. If attempting to falsify an identity or take up a mock 'position' of importance or value (such as a guard), it must be made clear that your name cannot simply be changed to perfectly emulate the role such as 'Guard_Jeff' and instead should be achieving the deception through RP and not simply a /persona setname change. * Stealing from unlocked chests is allowed. Any unlocked chests, regardless of in a freebuild or protected area, can have the entire contents stolen. Despite common sense factor! * Donation chests and locked chests may not be stolen or lock picked from under any circumstances. If the chest has a password on it and you know the password, then this is the only case where stealing is allowed. * Item frames may only be stolen from freely if the area is unregioned. Otherwise you must be on the region in question to take from them. * Locked chests in the wilds with inactive owners can be opened upon making a modreq if the chest has not been accessed in over one month and the owner has been offline longer than 1 month. * Horses that are not near any settlements/ or buildings can be stolen by make a modreq. * Lockpicking/breaking doors is done through rolls. A GM must be at the location before a roll is attempted. There are only to be three tries per person, with a cap of 15 tries per location in a 24 hour period. ** Roll requirements for lockpicking: *** Wooden door: roll a 15/20 or higher *** Iron door: roll a 17/20 or higher ** Roll requirements for breaking doors down: *** Wooden Door: roll a 17/20 or higher *** Iron Door: roll a 19/20 or higher ** Lockpicks will be craftable items, but until they are implemented, an iron ingot is a stand-in for a lockpick, and must be given to the GM before the roll attempt. * Arson is not allowed unless in a war claim or with the plot owners OOC permission. * Slaughtering animals in a pen or stealing or letting them out is only allowed with proper roleplay and RP signs must be left. No more than 25% may be killed or let out of the pen. Horses may only be stolen or killed if they are not near any buildings or other form of civilization, this is done via a modreq. * Destroying blocks such as fences or walls in order to get around locked gates or doors is not allowed. * If you are imprisoned, you can only soulstone away if left for 30 minutes or more without roleplay. * No villainous acts may be preformed inside of the mine worlds. This includes banditing, murder, theft, and so forth = Combat Rules: = Everyone will get into combat on this server sooner or later. Breaking or loop-holing through any of these will result in appropriate punishment as deemed by the moderating or administrative staff. Reading these rules is mandatory, and it will save you some confusion in the future, we also do not accept ignorance to theses rules as an excuse. They are subject to change and modification, so check back often. * In order to engage in PvP you must have sufficient roleplay to do so, even if a player is running from ‘Halt!’ you may not PvP them. If the roleplay beforehand is major (e.g. a conflict) and they run from roleplay you may drop them but you must revive them. * In a PVP encounter with more than 8 people, statuses are required so as to keep things clean. * Abusing statuses will not be tolerated, such as switching rapidly or not having one during a skirmish. * No soulstoning logging out of combat unless it has been over for at least 10 minutes. You aren’t allowed to combat log or escape combat by running into a combat-restricted region. If you need to go OOCly then state so in OOC, do not just log out. * Both sides must agree on using either text-based combat or mechanics-based combat. If both sides disagree, then you must use the default which is mechanics-based combat. There must be sufficient roleplay leading up to any combat scenario. * Once the choice of combat has been decided, it cannot be changed unless all parties involved agree to the change. * A five second countdown must be given and both sides must state they are ready if the combat is mechanics-based. * If you run away from a fight that you are involved in with little to no roleplay, then the other player(s) can attack you via mechanics-based combat, but they must revive you. If you emote running, roleplay it fully, and give them time to react in roleplay, they cannot opt straight for mechanics combat. This applies only to established roleplay conflicts and not short word phrases; If this route is taken to attempt to stop someone on the road you must revive them after knocking out to give them the opportunity to roleplay. If they flee again in the same manner execution is permitted. = War Rules: = These rules apply war-like conflicts in game. Breaking or loop-holing through any of these will result in appropriate punishment as deemed by the moderating or administrative staff. Reading these rules is mandatory, and it will save you some confusion in the future, we also do not accept ignorance to theses rules as an excuse. They are subject to change and modification, so check back often. * You need a just reason to declare war. If there’s no reason for a war, it’s dumb, don’t do it. * If a conquest warclaim is declared and denied, then the defender is subjected to an involuntary pillage warclaim. All other warclaims are non consensual. * If you do not have an adjacent region to your target, you cannot wage war on a territory, unless you have permission to pass through adjacent friendly territory. * To fire a siege engine in war, it must be legitimized by a GM (must be well-constructed in a manner that would hold true in roleplay) and the necessary costs for operation paid (a sponge block will be placed under the siege engine). These correspond with the following costs: ** Ballistae or player-focused siege engines = 350 minas ** Trebuchets or building-focused siege engines = 500 minas * If one of three predeclared state officials (as determined in war claim) die in battle (Marshal, King, Chancellor, Emperor, etc.), they can be forced to /roll 20, and if it’s 14+ they are to be captured and imprisoned by the other faction at the end of the battle if they win. This is not a mandatory rule, and is to be decided on in the war claim itself. * A Treasury system will be implemented to encourage wars to be both concise and decisive. If a nation runs out of treasury funds, the belligerent must seek a peace (almost always out of their favor) and end the war (you can’t fight a war without proper logistics, and this acts as the appropriate simulation). Cost of war is 2500 minas per week charged to the aggressor, and 1000 minas per week charged to the defender (The defenders will only have to pay upkeep AFTER the first official War claim battle is fought.). * The warfront size and location is decided by the two parties and an unaffiliated supervising GM. Before the first battle, it will fall short of any targeted settlement and only include no-mans-land and war camps, only after the first battle will it be determined which direction the warfront will advance to contain the targeted settlement. * Battle progression best practices are as follows. The first battle is to be held in no-mans-land, between the target and the assaulting party’s camp, a skirmish to establish a war camp near the target. This battle will decide whether or not the attacking/sieging army advances or is pushed back, and will determine the direction of expansion of the warfront. Wartime raids etc. may only occur inside the warfront, and it begins in central no-mans-land in a region determined by the leaders of each side and a supervising GM. * Redefining the pillage claim: Upon victory, the victorious party will be given perms to the conquered region and be given permission to unlock lwcs for 1 hour before being removed. What is done during that period is up to the victorious party’s discretion insofar as the stripping of valuable resources, theft, and minor vandalism/the setting of fires, but complete grief is frowned upon, respect other players’ RP experience. If this takes place during a military campaign, the losers are advised not to build in the pillaged land until the resolution of the war, and the aggressors are advised to set up an advanced tent warcamp allowing for another battle if there is a target further into a territory. * GM assistance for door breakdowns, siege equipment, tunneling, and TNT aren’t guaranteed in raids on the warfront, but are in war claims (Outside of the warclaim battles, if you can't get in MCly, you can't get in RPly, locked doors and no perms withstanding.). * During war claims, siege machinery with realistic mechanics can be utilized to their full effect, as directed by a supervising GM (Trebuchets/Catapults/Onagers have /roll 20; 1 is breakdown of the engine, 2-10 is a miss, 11-16 is a hit, 17-20 is a critical hit, these are controlled with 3-5 sized WE/Voxel air brush sizes, a ballista is controlled by the same ratio and is a 1-3 wide sheet of fire, simulating RP damage from the bolt). Battering rams on entryways are allowed on the same roll ratio. Raids: * Raids are only allowed regularly during wartime and at extended intervals with small parties in peacetime, in the following manner: Warfront Raid Rules * Number of players: 12 man limit (inside the war front ) * Cool down: Two Hours * Consensuality: Nonconsensual * Looting: No looting allowed Peacetime/Non-Warfront Raid Rules * Number of players: 4 * Cool down: 48 hours * Consensuality: Nonconsensual * Looting: No looting allowed * The cool down associated with the peacetime raid rules is associated with the settlement that is being raided, not the raid group itself. For example, if Menarraville gets raided, it may not be raided by anyone for another 48 hours. * Raid baiting is not allowed, unless it is for the purpose of raiding within the raid rules. Definition of Raid Baiting: 3+ enemy-affiliated players not contributing to non-hostile RP and refusing to leave when requested.